The Roommate
by calliopetorrez
Summary: One shot : Skank!Kurt is new transfer to Dalton, and he gets roommated with an innocent Blaine. Written for klaine hiatus exchange on tumblr


**Prompt: **Skank!Kurt is new transfer to Dalton, and he gets roommated with an innocent Blaine

"Guys, he's coming today," Blaine said in a low tone as he pushed his tray on to the table and seated himself between Nick and Jeff.

"Hey Blaine, roommates aren't bad come on - you and Sebastian got on well," Nick said, reminding Blaine of his now gone boyfriend, if he was still his boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure this roommate of yours will turn out pretty alright as well."

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine mumbled. "But there is no way he'll be anything like Sebastian. Nobody is. God I miss him."

"Yeah, speaking of him," Jeff said, cautious of how to bring it up. "Have you heard from him anyway?"

"Not since he texted me last week saying 'I'm having a good time in New York hope you're alright," Blaine sighed. Sebastian was probably having a blast in the city.

He could imagine Sebastian, with his perfect hair and perfect smile, walking around NYC, going to Broadway musicals, skating in Rockefeller Center, doing everything Blaine had hoped they would do one day hand in hand. They weren't exactly boyfriends, at least not labeled anyway. They were best friends, but they saw each other as anything but just friends. Sebastian was like a drug to Blaine, someone he was dependent on heavily. Now he was gone. It had been two weeks since Sebastian's parents had pulled him out of Dalton and in a day, Blaine's new roommate was arriving.

"What do you know about the new guy?" Nick asked.

"Nothing really, except that he's from Lima, I never really bothered to ask the administration about his name."

Blaine didn't realize he had fallen asleep while reading his old texts with Sebastian, but he was abruptly woken around 2 am by a hard hitting smell, possibly of nicotine or tobacco, infused with alcohol.

Blaine lifted his head up as a figure opened the door and entered his room in the dark.

"Aaghhh!" he screamed, and the light turned on.

The owner of the voice said, "Would ya chill your tits, you sissy pants"

Blaine sleepily looked at who had entered his room. It was a boy, he was thin, dressed in ripped navy blue jeans and a black shirt. He had a scruffy beard, was wearing a leather cuff in his left hand, 90 percent of which was covered in tattoos, as was his right hand. His ears were pierced, multiple times, and Blaine was pretty sure he had a lip ring on too.

"Who in the world are you?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt Hummel," the boy said, with hints of arrogance dripping down his throat. "I believe this is my room."

"Oh, hey," Blaine said, relieved he wasn't being mugged in the middle of the night. "My name's Blaine Anderson." Blaine got up from his bed to shake his roommate's hand.

"You look more like an Oompa Loompa dude. No I don't shake hands, it's ultra lame. Save it," Kurt said, shrugging away. He spotted a cupcake Blaine's mom made and he had kept to eat later and snagged it.

"Hey, do you mind?" Blaine asked, horribly offended at how this fellow was just eating away his cake.

"Come on shorty," Kurt said. "I'm hungry. Oh yeah, things you should know : a) I am always hungry b) I am often thirsty, and not for water."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Oh god, what had he got into now. A goon of a roommate. A skank would perhaps be a better word. His mind kept flashing to the days Sebastian was his roommate and they just cuddled in bed and chatted away the night.

Without asking, Kurt brought out a cigarette and began to light it.

Blaine looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry where are my manners," Kurt said. Finally some apology or permission, Blaine smiled. "Do you want one?" Blaine sighed as he was being offered a smoke instead of an apology.

"No, I don't smoke," Blaine shook his head.

"Then what? You got some beers in here?" Kurt asked, as he began to unload all his shabby clothing onto his cupboard.

"Nope, I don't drink either."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Blaine flinched at Kurt swearing. "Look man, could you at least do me a favor? Don't tell the authorities I take all this stuff okay? I've been kicked out of enough schools as it is, my old man might have a heart attack anytime."

"Sure, _man,_" Blaine sighed and went back to bed.

"Hey wake up, we got class," Blaine said cautiously, shaking Kurt, who had slept in his ripped jeans.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, half awake, half mumbling. "I don't want to go."

"Hey Kurt Dalton is really strict about its rules, you gotta get up."

"Stop being so nice, it's hurting me." Kurt said, reluctantly getting up.

Blaine kept glancing at his roommate all through calculus. He could figure out that Kurt wasn't really paying attention and Blaine shook his head. He took a good look at Kurt. He wasn't bad looking, rather quite cute if he shaved perhaps. But his character wasn't really going to help him at such a strictly regulated school like Dalton. Sebastian would always be so focused on his studies.

As if he could read Blaine's mind about Kurt, Mr Baines, their teacher suddenly said, "Mr Hummel, why don't you tell us the answer to question 4c?"

"Um," Kurt said, suddenly waking up from his mental holiday.

"Stand up please, Mr Hummels surely we don't have to teach you manners this isn't preschool."

Blaine quickly scribbled the answer and silently squeaked his notebook across so that Kurt could see it.

"Um, it's," Kurt glanced below, saw Blaine's writing and confidently said "It's 5x squared plus 9x plus 3, teach."

"Sit down," Mr Baines said, surprised but satisfied. "And it's Mr Baines. Not teach."

Kurt sat down, and gave a nod at Blaine who smiled. Kurt surprisingly smiled back, and Blaine cocked his head, and found himself blushing. Blaine quickly turned around, he had no idea what had come over at him, he didn't want to face Kurt, he was embarrassed that Kurt might think he had a crush on him or something. Blaine didn't know why though. He wasn't even sure if Kurt was gay in the first place, yet he had begun to fantasize about him.

As soon as the lunch bell ran Blaine ran off from the classroom, avoiding eye contact with anyone even if no one had any idea what he had to be embarrassed about. He took out the sandwich his mom had packed and sent earlier in the day. One of the perks about having family in Westerville was that he would get fresh food or gifts from home.

Boom. Blaine felt himself lifted up and slammed against the wall as soon as he unpacked his sandwich. _Crap, _Blaine thought to himself. Ever since Principal Turner had resigned, the new principal couldn't give less of a damn about bullying in school. According to him, there were no things as bullies, simply 'dominant kids' who would stand up for themselves more than others.

David the football player snatched away his sandwich and him and his other friends laughed as David said, "Tell Mommy I said thank you, you hobbit!" and they all snickered.

Suddenly Blaine felt himself thrown down and David pulled backwards and hit with a smack of a punch. He took the butt of a cigarette he was smoking and pushed it against David's arms as David screamed. That followed by his astounded friends going through the same thing. Blaine stared in awe as Kurt Hummel grabbed his sandwich from his fallen enemies and handed him back his sandwich. The jocks got up, swore very colorfully at Kurt who glared as they left.

"Uhh…" Blaine was shocked

"Save it dude," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Just give me half the sandwich?"

Kurt smirked, and Blaine slowly regained calm and tore half of his sandwich.

"You're letting me smoke and drink in the room," Kurt said. "You helped me out when I didn't have a clue what the teach was blabbering in math class. I've decided you're not that bad."

Kurt offered a hand and Blaine got up. Maybe it wasn't so bad having such a goon of a roommate.

*  
A month or so had passed as Blaine and Kurt had met each other. While Kurt did find himself needing Blaine's help in Math class, it was more often that Blaine found himself being rescued by Kurt when being bullied. Yet Kurt wouldn't stop coming to the room drunk, screaming at Blaine, sometimes trashing the room. Blaine wouldn't have space to be himself, or to sing when he needed to practice for his show choir group the Warblers. Kurt thought singing was "utterly awful."

Kurt had some terrible habits, he barely ever shaved. It seemed he had never heard of perfume either. Sometimes, on his good sober days, Blaine would convince his roommate to go take a bath. They would barely even talk.

Which made Blaine miss Sebastian even more.

_2 months later_

Blaine was doing his homework when Kurt came into the room.

"You wanna do my homework too?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine grimaced. Kurt's breath smelled of alcohol. Blaine was just confused more than ever because this guy seemed to be a man of way too many faces. Blaine had decided that he would stay out of Kurt's way, because the guy just seemed to be trouble.

Earlier that week he almost got caught showing Kurt the answer in the calculus test and Blaine couldn't be more than afraid of his place in Dalton.

"Look Kurt," Blaine sighed. "Why don't you bring it over and I'll help you? I won't do it for you, just show you."

Kurt laughed as if Blaine was joking. When he saw that Blaine was nothing but serious, he just stared for a moment and then for some reason went to his bed to reach his backpack and brought it to Blaine.

Soon, Kurt saw that calculus wasn't all that bad, and the way Blaine explained it made it easy.

"Why are you so nice?" Kurt asked. "People shouldn't be. It makes being mean to you a tad bit harder."

"Now why would you want to intentionally be mean to anyone Kurt?"

"I've been hurt enough," he sighed.

"Do you wanna talk?" Blaine asked, surprising himself at his own question.

Kurt wouldn't have felt so vulnerable, but he had been drinking. He had been drowning his sorrows in alcohol longer than he could remember. Nobody had wanted to talk to him, or be patient with him like Blaine had.

So Kurt found himself talking.

"My mom and dad never got along," Kurt began in an indifferent tone. "After I was born Mom left. Which made Dad go all crazy and sick and haywire, leaving no one to take care of me. I really wanted to be a good kid, Anderson, believe me. But it seemed like no one really wanted me. So I turned to the streets. I made "friends" who introduced me to their friends - smokes and drinks. So that is basically it. I have been hopping around, skipping school, getting drunk, getting kicked out and stuff. And now there's you, and your fluffy niceness, trying to 'talk to me' and be 'there for me' and I just don't know what to do."

Blaine sat there speechless. See, he knew Kurt had some niceness in him. He wasn't a bad person, he was a victim of being hurt and let down. "Wow," Blaine finally said. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt shrugged and went back to his math as silent fell upon them.

After a while, Kurt suddenly spoke again. "What about you eh? What's your story?"

"Me?" Blaine asked. "Nothing. I'm just a guy who wants to do well in high school."

"Oh really? Kurt asked. "Who's Sebastian?"

"What?" Blaine asked. "Where'd you hear about him?"

"Easy shorty," Kurt smirked. "No need to get all defensive. You just say the name in your sleep a lot and occasionally you fall off that's all."

"He's just this guy I liked," Blaine said, really embarrassed. "He was my roommate before you."

"Wait you're gay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded cautiously ready to be defensive. "No, I'm not homophobic you chump."

Blaine smiled.

Kurt spoke again, "Why'd he leave?"

"I don't know really," Blaine said. "His parents pulled him out of school one fine day and he was gone."

"Gee that sucks," Kurt said, his tone gentle all of a sudden. "That's what's keeping you down, eh? Heartbreak?"

"Um, " Blaine glanced at Kurt, not sure what to say. "I just keep having nightmares about him hating me."

"Hey. We're sort of friends, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, scared at what Kurt was up to now.

"Let's make dinner tomorrow, together," Kurt said.

"You," Blaine said. "Want to have dinner. With me?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Can't a guy do something nice for his roommate?"

"You want to be nice now all of a sudden?"

"You believe in me, Blaine," Kurt said. "I don't want to let you down."

Blaine was having that dream again. The one where he'd see Sebastian come back, smiling and suddenly he would scream "I hate you Blaine!" and disappear. And this Blaine woke up sobbing, but instead of falling off his he felt his head hit something. Something warm. Arms wrapped around his head, and Blaine felt himself saying, "Sebastian?"

"No it's me," came a warm voice.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, sobbing.

"Shh," his roommate said, hugging him on to his chest. "It's okay."

"Kurt I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" Blaine asked between tears as his head rested against Kurt's comfy shirt which he had drenched in tears.

"No, sweetie," Kurt said, and Blaine flinched at the nickname. "I was doing the math homework, by myself. I wanted to impress you. Then I heard you cry. I knew you were having nightmares again, so I really wanted to be there for you."

"Kurt you really don't have to," Blaine said, now sitting up. Even sitting up he was inches shorter than Kurt, and he suddenly felt urges of affection towards his roommate, whose porcelain skin and warm hug had made him feel all better.

"I wanted to, Blaine," Kurt said. "You make me want to be good."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Are you still drunk?"

"Not so much," Kurt said. "I've decided to cut down on the alcohol. I mean, you know I wake up one day and I have someone believing in me. I just want to prove you right, Blaine."

Suddenly, Blaine could feel Kurt's warm lips on his. Before he could think of anything else, he kissed Kurt back. Their lips against each other were needy, yet completely into each other. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's shoulders and breathed against his mouth. They broke apart after what seemed an eternity.

They stared at each other, until Blaine spoke, "Say something."

"I'm sorry I went out of line," Kurt said. "You're getting over someone and I-"

"No Kurt, I liked it," Blaine said, shaking him off.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Look, Kurt your entry into my life was just bad timing," Blaine said. "If I wasn't so hungover on my ex, I really would have found this bad ass I don't give a damn about shaving act pretty hot."

"You're such a cutie, you know that?" Kurt asked. "But I've never really been with anyone before…"

"You trust me right?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Of course I do," Kurt said. "You're the one who made me want to be a better person."

"Then, we'll do this together," Blaine said. "We'll have you passing math, we'll have you learn how to be nice, we'll-"

"Do this some more?" Kurt asked, kissing him slowly.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, as they broke apart. "But I have one condition?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You have to shave more regularly," Blaine said. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"For you, why not?" Kurt said, blushing.

They kissed again and cuddled in Blaine's warm bed.


End file.
